Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 113.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 113xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1998 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Danharras, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Toga, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,304, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 113 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 113xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 113xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading, and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded purple-colored flowers with a red purple-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Danharras. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharras in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Danharras.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were purple in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharras were white and cherry red bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Toga. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Toga in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Toga.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens flowered about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Toga.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were darker purple in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Toga.
Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Fisimp 535, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/080,600 filed concurrently, differ primarily in flower coloration. In addition, plants of the new Impatiens are taller than plants of the cultivar Fisimp 535.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Kipas, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,432. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kipas in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more vigorous, taller and broader than plants of the cultivar Kipas.
2. Stems and peduncles of plants of the new Impatiens were reddish in color whereas stems and peduncles of plants of the cultivar Kipas were mostly green in color and overlain with anthocyanin.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were more reddish purple in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Kipas.